I Shouldn't
by JustSmile143
Summary: Kim Crawford Just moved to Seaford when she is already having drama. Seaford high's heartthrob, badboy, also her best friend's brother , Jack Brewer, is constantly flirting with her. She absolutely despises people like Jack.She ends up staying at the brewers house for 5 months. Can Jack be charming enough to make Kim like him?Or will something from her past hold her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my very first story so... **

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! **

**JUST MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

Kim's POV

I just woke up. It's 5:30 am. Yeah I know its early,but today is my first day at Seaford high. I just moved here from Tenneessee. I do karate. I am a 3rd degree black belt,and if you call me kimmy or Kimberly, oh you are going to get it! I crawled out of bed,and went to the bathroom. I came out in 30 minutes in a towel and I walked into my walk-in closet. Since it was fall I chose white skinny jeans,a white anchor sweater,brown combat boots.I dried my hair and curled it to perfection. I put on mascara with red lipstick. I added some accessories.I headed down stairs to find a note from my mom and dad. _Hey Kim, Me and your father had to go to work early. We hope you have a good day at school! We will hopefully talk at dinner tonight! We love you! -Mom Great_ I thought. I made myself some eggs and bacon then headed to the couch. I put spongebob on and watched while I was eating. I got up after I was done and checked my phone. 7:30.

I went outside and got in my car and headed to school.I got out and headed to the office to get my timetable and locker. When I first walked in I got wolf whistles from boys and glares from girls. I eventually found my way to the office. When I walked out of the office I ran into someone.. it was a pretty petite was wearing a gray high-low dress, a jean jacket,gray ankle heel boots,mascara,pink lipstick,and accessories. She got up and I said "oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I helped her pick up all her books. She introduced herself " Oh hi I'm Grace Brewer.""Hi I'm Kim Crawford" We went down the hall towards my locker, all the while we were talking. "Can I see Your timetable?" she asked. "Oh yeah sure." I handed it to her and she squealed. Everyone was looking at us. "we have the exact same schedule!" I smiled. "I think we are going to be best friends." She smiled back. W locked arms.

When we reached my locker, she started to laugh. I gave her a confused look."You are next to the bad boy of the school,also known as my brother." "Oh." "Yeah. I hope you dont fall for cocky and self conceded boys." " I wont, I absolutely hate them. I cant stand them one single bit!" "Good." We walked side by side to _music/dance _my favorite! " we were 10 minutes early so we stated to talk about people at the school. "Ok so there is my brother,Jack, and his best friends, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie." They are the bad boys of the school,she says. "Then there is the queen bitches" Oh come on! They cant be that bad!"I exclaim " Oh trust me you will see how bad they are! Its Donna,she is the queen, Katie,Lauren,and Heather, Donna's posse!" We talk a little more and she tells me about 2 more of her friends. Julie and Kelsey. She said I will meet them at lunch. We see 2 boys come in. One sits next to me,he was kinda cute. Another one sat next to Grace. She looked pissed. " What do you want Jerry?!" "Oh, You know what I want." He wiggled his eyebrows.

The other boy that sat next to me asked me"Hey baby,whats your name?" "Tinkerbell!" I smirked" "Oh Ok." _So stupid!_ Grace whispered " My brother is the one next to you." I nodded. Jack, I assumed looked at Jerry,I guessed. "Hey Jerry,what do you think we should take these girls out tonight?" "Hmm" was all he said. He was staring all at Grace. "Ughh! Go away Boys! Jack leave my friend alone!" I turned back around and saw him playing with my hair. I yanked it from him. He acted hurt,then smirked. "Tinkerbell your hot,I'm hot, lets get together." I looked at him wide eyed. _Man Grace wasnt_ kidding! "Oh forgive me you are a blonde. You hot. I hot. We hook up!" OOOOOHHH HE TOOK IT TOO FAR! I almost charged at him until Grace held me told me "Come one lets move. He is totally not worth it." I nodded. We moved to the back right when Mrs. Smith,walked in. "Welcome class. We have a new student. Ms.- but before she could say my name I wrote a sign saying not to. She nodded and just waved me over. "If you dont want me to call you Kim then what should I call you?" she asked " Tinkerbell" She didnt even ask why. She just said for me to sing a song and dance. I told Grace to give me my IPhone from my bag.I told her to come up to dance with me. She knew the song and dance moves perfectly. So it was a relief I didn't have to do it by myself. I put on mine and Grace's favorite song. We figured out we had the same favorite this morning.

Make it stop -  
sounds so good, I just can't  
take no more.  
Turn it down - turn it up -  
I don't know...  
I don't know...  
(no)

but don't stop.  
(no) Don't move; just  
keep it there.  
(right there)  
Keep it right there.  
(ooh)  
Keep it right there.

(I wanna) I wanna put you on repeat,  
play you everywhere I go -  
e-e-everywhere I go -  
play you everywhere I go...  
put you on repeat,  
play you everywhere I go - (play you everywhere I go -)  
e-e-everywhere I go. (e-e-everywhere I go.)  
I'll play you everywhere I go. (I'll play you everywhere I go-o...)

Yea-ay,  
wanna put this song on replay.  
I can listen to it all day:  
I can listen to you all day -  
hear you all day.

Yea-a,  
wanna put this song on replay.  
We can start all over aga-ain,  
and aga-ain.  
Yea-ah,  
wanna put this song on re-

Don't stop.  
(stop)  
Turn it on, turn it up,  
make it louder.  
(yeah)  
I don't wanna miss a  
single thing;  
I wanna hear every melody

(yeah)  
b-b-b-b-beating -  
(beating)  
(beating) beating so loud you can  
feel it  
(feel it)  
(see it)  
b-b-b-b-beating -  
(beating)  
(beating)  
beating for you.

(I wanna) put you on repeat,  
play you everywhere I go -  
e-e-everywhere I go -  
play you everywhere I go...  
put you on repeat,  
play you everywhere I go - (play you everywhere I go -)  
e-e-everywhere I go. (e-e-everywhere I go.)  
I'll play you everywhere I go. (I'll play you everywhere I go-o...)

Yea-ay,  
wanna put this song on replay.  
I can listen to it all day:  
I can listen to you all day -  
hear you all day.

Yea-a,  
wanna put this song on replay.  
We can start all over aga-ain,  
and aga-ain.  
Yea-ah,  
when I put this song on re-

Feel it all - (feel it)  
(feel) it all crashing down. (crashing)  
(down, down, down)  
I'm so lost, (I'm so)  
I'm so lost in your sound! (lost in your sound)

(Yea-ay,)  
Yea-ah, (when I)  
(put this song)  
on replay, (on replay...)  
(...put this song)  
o-o-on replay... (on replay,)  
(list-listening)  
to you all day - (to you all day)  
to you all daaa-a-a-

Yea-ay, (ay...)  
wanna I put this song on (song on)  
replay. (replay)  
I can listen to it all day:  
I can listen to you all day -  
hear you all day. (all day)

Yea-a,  
wanna put this song on replay.  
We can start all over aga-ain,  
and aga-ain.  
Yea-ah,  
(wanna put -) put this song on replay! (- replay.)

Yea-ah.  
(Yea-ah.)

Yeah!  
(Yeah!)

_Silence_

**Hey guys just to say about the outfits.. if you want to see them go to and look up yoyogal24! go to search box and make sure the first word is kinda faded. and that it says "member". then put it in yoyogal24.! **

_if you really have a hard time finding it just tell me! Ill help!_

**...Soooo...tell me how it was.. thank you for everyone who read it. It was my very first! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys thanks for all the reviews! I will try to update daily but sometime i dont have internet! I KNOW IT SUCKS! But thank you! This chapter, i will put all the information about the characters! i will also try not to make TOO many cliffies! **

**Kim Crawford**-16 - Only child-

Mom-Katy

Dad-David

**Jack Brewer & Grace Brewer**-both 16- brother and sister-

Mom-Lisa

Dad-John

**Jerry** **Martinez**-16-6 other younger siblings

Mom-Marissa

Dad- George

5 year old brother- Lino

10 year old sister(twins)-Layla& Allie

7 year old brother- Britzio

4 year old sister-Ellie

6 year old sister- Rose

**Eddie Jones**- 16 -only child-

Mom-Janet

Dad-Josh

**Milton Krupnick**-16- 3 younger siblings-

Mom-Ellen

Dad-Steve

6 year old sister-Lily

7 year old sister-Charlotte

7 year old brother-Lucas

**Julie Rose**- 16- 2 younger sibling

Mom-Sarah

Dad-Scott

4 year old sister- Gabriella

10 year old sister-Bella

**Kelsey Vargas**- 16 -2 other siblings

5 year old brother-James

7 year old sister-Nina

**OK Thanks guys! I will update again tonight! I promise! Love all of you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**guys thanks for all the reveiws! Please remeber I dont have internet..so dont be mad if I dont update daily.. i will try to though!**

**Kim's POV **

I really hope they liked us because all I hear is silence. I look at Grace and she just shruggs.I look at the ground and then all of a sudden..the whole class applauses. I smile and we walk to our of the corner of my eye,I see jack smirk at me.I shrugg it off. talks about the upcomming showcase. I pretty much zone out..I hope I don't run into Jack again..but on the other hand I want to.

**Jack's POV**

Eddie,Milton,and I are sitting next to the stairs when Jerry comes running up to us."Yo,dude there's a new chick! She is smoking! She is as sexy as Grace." Hey watch it! She is still my sister!" He puts his hand up in day dreams..Oh this boy.. he loves Grace..I snap him out of his trance and say bye to Eddie and Milton,while me and Jerry head towards music/dance.

We walk in and see a blonde chick sitting next to Grace. Jerry goes off to Grace to mess with her.I go sit next to the blonde chick.I ask her what her name was and she said,"Tinkerbell" I thought it was cool that she was named after a fairy.I can see Grace super pissed."Hey Jerry do you think we should take out these girls tonight." All i heard was and "uh huh" _he is in love._He was just staring at Grace.I started to play with Tinkerbell's hair when i heard Grace yell at me to leave her friend alone.I smirked and said "You want to go out?" to Tinkerbell. She just looked at me wide eyed."I decided to_ really _play with her. "Oh i forgot your a _blonde_. Ok so you're hot,im hot,we hook up." She look soo to lunge at me when Grace held her back.I saw Grace whisper someting.I didnt know what just got up and walked to the back.

came in and announced we have a new student. She was about to say the name when Tinkerbell came up and whispered something in 's ear. Tinkerbell asked Grace to go and dance with her. Grace got Tinkerbell's phone out of the bag and the 2 of them re-ran things. Then they stated._Replay by Zendaya._ The song was one of Graces top was a good bodies moved perfectly to the beat _especially _Tinkerbell' voice was so angelic. It was silent after they were done. They were amazing! We burst into applause and they went back to thier seats. I smirked at Tinkerbell. I notice she zoned out of the class._Man I sound like a stalker._

_T_ime skip

**Kim's POV**

Well I got through 4 periods without running into Jack. It was now lunch. Me and Grace walked to the cafateria. I brought my own lunch and so did Grace so we went ahead and sat down with 2 other girls. One had red hair ,glasses and was pretty. She was wearing a white blouse,bright red jeans,black boots,a gray jacket, mascara,pink lipstick,and some accessories. she had a textbook infront of her,I guess she is the nerdy I love that! Another girl was a was wearing a red dress,a black jacket,black boots,mascara,dark pink lipstick,andsome accessories. she looked like the fashion one. She had a sketch book with designs. There names were Julie and Kelsey. When I sat down,let me tell you..we hit it off right away

I hear a high pitched sceech from the other side of the room.I see a group of girls come toward us."Thats Donna Tobin" says Grace.I can see what Grace approches me."Hey Blondie!Stay away from Jack"He is MINE!If you don't then i will make your life a livivng hell!You slutty blonde!""Ok i dont care!Hey by the way,why are you calling me a "blonde" and a "slut" because i only see one "blonde slut. and she is right infront of me." She scoffed and glared at me.I think it was a glare..her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were eventually left. And the room was silent."Do any of you guys have a life to get back to!?" i said. They all turned around and went on with their own business." I turned around and saw 4 astonished start to ramble saying "OH MY GOD that was amazing!""No one ever talks to her like that!" "HOLY SHIT" I am pretty sure that "HOLY SHIT" came from Kelsey._Kim Crawfor get ready for one of the most dramatic years of your life._

_Time__ skip_

We all head to 6th period,which we all have gym, and today are cheerleading head to the changing rooms to change. When we get in the gym,I see tons of boys on bleachers.I spot Jack and he smirks at me._What is up withhim and smirking? _Coach Jamie tells us all to get into groups and make a the end of class we have to shows everyone. Me and the girls get into a group and plan out a routine.

20 minutes into class the girls and I are already start. I hear boys whistling from the crowd. For the big finale.I do a double front flip and land,Julie does a back hand spring then a front then lands beside me,Kelsey does a round off and a back hand spring then lands beside Julie, Grace does a back flip then a front flip and land on the other side of me.I hear applause from the crowd i smile and we take a break. "I really love our routine! its so much fun!" says Julie.I see Donna and her posse doing there routine..they had a few mistakes..oh who am i kidding it was ALOT! they were terrible.!

Coach Jamie says our group will go second. We did our routine and i feel pretty confident. Coach Jamie announces she will tell us the results after we hit the showers. As i was walking i felt someone grabme and me being pulled towards whoever and i hit someone. I smelt mint and vanilla. I breathed in the scent "Like it" I looked up and saw..Jack. I pulled away." so you were sexy out hang out after?""No" "what do you mean_ no? _No one says _no _to Jack Brewer. I mean _no one_!" "Well tough luck hun, I just said _no" I then walked away from a shcoked Jack Brewer._

The girls and I walked back to the bleachers after we took a shower.I felt soo nervous. Coach Jamie came back out and she told all of us to settle down.. i dont know why because it was pretty quiet. I think every one was anxious.

She finally told us the results

_**Kim Crawford**_

_**Grace Brewer **_

_**Julie Rose **_

_**Kelsey Vargas **_

_**Anny Lane **_

_**Allison Wright**_

_**Jasmine Wright **_

_**Sina Parks**_

_**Jackie Howard **_

_**Jessica Shore **_

_**Lauren Davidson **_

_**Kallissa Kayhill**_

Julie,Grace,Kelsey,and I screamed in joy! I was sooo happy! "I cant beleive it! We're actually cheerleaders now!" Yelled Kelsey."This is going to be the best high school life ever!" exclaimed Julie._Yeah yeah it will be._I thought.

**HEY guys what did you think! tell me and if you want to see the outfits for julie and kelsey go to and go to the search box and look up yoyogal24 id the faded part says 'member' if you need help tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just want to say most of the story is in Kim's POV.**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

**Kim's POV**

_Next morning_

"I'm breaking down; gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry"

I awoke to my alarm that was playing Miss Moving On by Fifth Harmony.I checked my text messages. It was 6:00 and I already had 10 texts from Grace,Kelsey,and Julie!

_Julie: Kim are you up yet? __sent 5:50_

_Kelsey:Hey girl me and the girls are going to come by at 6:15! __sent 5:30 a.m._

_Grace:Hey I'm sure Kelsey already texted you.__sent 5:47_

_Grace:Hello?__sent 5:48_

_Grace:Wake up!__sent 5:50_

_Grace:Wakie wakie __sent 5:52_

_Kelsey:Im almost there.6:05_

_Grace: we are meeting at your house! __sent 6:07_

_Julie: Hello? Come on Kim! its cold as hell out here!__sent 6:13_

_Grace:Open the damn door! we are all here! __sent 6:15 _

I bolted up put on my robe and ran downstairs. I tumbled on the last steps when I finally came to the door. They weren't even dressed yet and they had bags with them. _I guess we are all going to get ready together._ "Hey Guys come in! You guys must be freezing!" "You think!" yelled Julie.

We headed upstairs and they all dumped all their belongings on my bed. Grace and Julie started on makeup on themselves. Kelsey went into the bathroom, to I assume change. I went to the other bathroom and did my stuff. I came out to see Kelsey coming out and Julie going in the bathrrom. I went to my closet and chose a white high and low dress,black leather jacket, black heel boots,and my usual make up,and accessories.I got changed in my walk-in closet. I came out to see Grace coming out of the bathroom. Kelsey was wearing a dark pink dress,gray heel boots,gray unbuttoned cardigan,accessories,and makeup,and Grace was wearing a purple dress with white boot heels,a white jacket,makeup and accessories. Julie was wearing a blue dress,gray heel boots,black jacket,makeup,and accessories.

We walked down stairs for sat at my island table and talked before we left for school." So Kim how was your first day of school?" asked Kelsey. "Ehh it was ok.I mean it was great but its school!" "Good point" agreed Grace. "what do you guys have against school?" asked Julie who was totally confused for the first time."The learning,the drama ,the teachers,the people, the school,the time wasting!" groaned Kelsey."Hmmm..well I love school!" Said Julie. "of course you do!" We all laughed! We may hate Julie may be a nerd but,hey,whatever!

We soon cleaned up at when I peeked at the doorway to my dad's office I saw a note.

_Dear Kim,_

_sorry honey me and your mother have to go on a business trip for 3 wish we could have told you in person,but you were sound asleep and we didn't want to wake you. there is money in the "special place" you can invite friends over to hang out or sleep over. me and you mom love you very much Kimmy-bear! We will talk soon.I promise._

_ Love dad_

_Promise my ass._Julie came over and told me we had to go. I nodded sadly and I slipped the note into my binder. We hopped into Kelsey's car. it was much warmer than earlier. Throughout the whole morning I was thinking about how my parents could just abandon me like that.I realized I was just staring out of the window of the car when the other girls already started to get out of the asked if I was ok and to be honest I wasn't. I kept a smiley face though and acted as if I was fine. my parents go on alot of business trips but usually they would tell me in person! This was a usual for me but I was getting tired of it. I missed having family time with my parents!

I sat down in 1st period,it didn't start till 8:30 anyway.I sat in the very back. I closed my eyes and i felt someone walk into the room. I still didn't open my eyes.I heard a faint "whats up baby" i knew exactly who it was. I opened my eyes and saw 'him' looking at me. "what?!" i said. "Oh nothing just wanted to see a beautiful girl." i felt a blush coming on.I tilted my head down so he wouldn't see."Awwe is Tinkerbell blushing?" _Wow he still thinks my name is Tinkerbell._"Just leave me ." "Ok Tinkerbell" He leaned back in his seat,and closed his eyes. 5 minutes later Grace comes in followed by an annoying Jerry. Grace sits in the back next to me. "Come on Gracie!" "Get the hell away from me! I said NO!" He eventually gave up and headed toward Jack."what was that about?" i asked with my eyebrow raised."he wants to fucking hook up with me!" "Ahhh." "What?" "Nothing" "Ok?"

**5 minutes later**

"Oh screw it!"I yelled really loud. "What!?" yelled Grace with as much force. "I think Jerry likes he may still want to hook up with you,but I think he likes you too!" I whispered excitedly."What!? What are you saying! Boys like Jerry is a player! He isnt gonna stay with one girl!" Grace whispered. "Yeah yeah. Boys _sometimes _can change though." " Whatever you say." I looked down and saw Jerry staring at Grace! They would be so cute! But she has a like Jerry wont stay with one girl. He would break her heart in an instant. I dont want to see her get hurt but,they are so cute!

_Time skip__ (lunch)_

Me and Grace walk into the cafeteria and i tell her i have to buys a drink from the vending drink machine,outside the hallway. She nodded her head and left to go sit. I walked out of the cafeteria and went to the nearest vending drink machine.I heard foot steps behind me and i turn around to bump into _something or someone._I smelled that minty vanilla scent again. I looked up and saw _Jack. _I took 3 steps back and looked down because I bet I was blushing. He put his hands behind my back in the middle of my spine.I felt him whisper "Hey Tinkerbell. What cha doing?" I shivered at the warmth of his breath and his delicate touch. He put his hand on the sides on my thighs and I got scared so I flipped my drink and ran toward the cafeteria. I walked in and sat down. "Why were you running?" asked Julie.

"I was not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Both you you shut up! Giving me a damn headache!" Yelled Kelsey

Just then Jack came in and _walked_ towards our table. "Jackie why are you going to _those _slutty bitches! Come over here to _me_!" I assumed it was Donna. "Excuse me? I dont think you should be calling _anyone_ a slutty bitch except yourself! No one and I mean _no one _calls my friends a slutty bitches."I screamed towards her way. "Well guess what _blondie_ what if I said you and your slutty friends were some bitchy whores?" "I honestly dont know why you call me a _blondie _because you are too bitch,but the thing is I'm _real_." "She looked like an ugly bull that was about to charge. She tried to come up to me and punch me but I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm. She stomped her heel soo hard that it broke! Haha she started to whine and yell and have a very ugly tantrum. "Those were my favorite pairs! Why! Kim Crawford I'm going to make your life a living hell you bitch!" "I don't care." She gasped at me then stomped away in her heels, or heel. I turned around and saw Jack." We need to talk " he said. "We don't know eachother so we cant have anything to talk about."I said as I unpacked my lunch. He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes.I tried not to have eye contact but his eyes want to make you melt. He finally gave up and walked away towards the bad boys table.

I looked at my girls and they knew to not talk about it anymore so we started to talk about what we were going to do after school. We decided to go to my house and have another sleepover. But first we would go to this mall, because they all had karate practice."Hold up you guys do karate?" I asked. "Yeah. Do you do would love if you did!" exclaimed Julie. "A little." "What belt are you?"asked Grace. "Ehhh...a 4th degree black belt?" I said in a more questionable way than a statement. They looked at me as if I was crazy."You have to join our dojo!" exclaimed Kelsey."Maybe I will." They all screamed in joy!I laughed. "Oh btw Julie and Kelsey are orange belts and I am a red belt,and just to say our dojo may look like it sucks but it really is great.. what else..Our sensei is a man child also,uhh hmm,Jack and his friends go there too." said Grace nervously. "Oh" was all I could choke out. "Yeah but please consider joining." "Of course I will.I wont let boys stop me." Maybe this dojo is really great.

**_Time Skip_**

We all headed to gym for cheerleading week for gym is about the end of the week Coach Jamie will choose the Captain and Co-captain. Me and Grace are the only 2 running out of the four of us. Julie and Kelsey says its too much pressure. Kelsey has her club and Julie has hers.

We only see boys from gym class this time on the bleachers instead of tons. Jack is in this class though.I walk past the bleachers and onto the gym mats. Grace,Julie,Kelsey,and I form a square like shape while stretching. "Damn boys are such perverts!" yelled Grace."Thats for damn sure." said Kelsey. We hear Coach jamie blow the whistle and we look towards her way. "Ok girls we need to get you guys practicing the new cheer for the very first game for you girls. We will start off with-" then I heard Donna walk in furiously with her posse hot on her heels. "Why the hell didnt you put us on the cheerleading squad!" was all she said before she caught a glimpse of me. "_You,_you just had to try out you bimbo!You were horrible when you tried out! I have no idea how you even got on! You have ruined my social life and no can do that to me. Welcome to hell bitch because this is the last time you ever cross me!" then she stomped out of the gym but she didnt leave without giving me a slap to the face. I sat there as if nothing happened. "Kim?" I heard Kelsey ask. "Ok so what is the routine."I said it as if nothing was said or done. Coach Jamie continued with the routine, though I didnt show it, that slap hurt like hell. I could feel a small bruise my god I have not been slapped that hard before to were it has caused a bruise. I was mad now. That crazy bitch will never stop. Well guess what Donna,I wont stop either.

**Hey guys tell me how this one was! To see the outfits go to polyvore and look for yoyogal24.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Its going to be hard for me to write since school is getting deeper into the year. I will try to write when I have free time. Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for guys are the best.I'm going to get on with the story,cause im pretty sure you guys want to read the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**Kim's POV**

Me and the girls just got out from school and we had to head to this dojo in a mall. I covered up the bruise with some foundation and concealer. We hopped in Kelsey's car and I told them that i decided I was going to join there dojo. They all screamed in joy and I a happy way.

We got to the mall and went to the courtyard. The girls all walked into this dojo called the _Bobby Wassabi Dojo._I followed them in and Grace called out "Rudy!I have a surprise!" " I heard a faint grumble from behind a door, who i assume was Rudy,"What is it.I dont want a surprise." "I have a new student for you,but you wont believe what I brought in though." I heard a sudden screech from behind the door and a short man in his 30s came out running up to me and shaking my hand and welcoming me.I smiled _I see what Grace was talking about._He tried to act mature until Julie said that I already knew about how he acts. about looked at me and I nodded approvingly. He let out a breath of air and started to ask questions really fast."What belt are you? Do you have experience? Let me see your moves!" He was really excited and kept on talking and asking questions till I shut him up by putting my hand up to silence him. " Yes i have experience,I am a 4th degree black belt actually." He looked at me with the same expression as the girls. I waved my hand in front of his face. _Nothing. _I looked at the girls for help and Kelsey finally smacked him.

He talked to me and said I could start today and everything,but he had to see my moves first. I shrugged and walked over to 3 punching dummies and knocked them down. He handed me my gi and he said that I could change. I walked into the girls changing rooms with the girls and they were filled with happiness. They were jumping up and down.I was happy too so I joined them. We finally got changed and headed out.I started by stretching and then moved onto punching dummies.

I heard Rudy in his office having a party? I looked over at Julie and she said, "there was only one black belt in Seaford and he is in this dojo,but when you came, you became the second black belt and now your in this dojo. So now we are even stronger. Rudy always doubted himself about having progress." I nodded, understanding."We also have these rivals,the black dragons, they are just bad people." Just then Rudy comes out and says that the boys are not coming to practice today, so we could all head home.

Us girls looked around and changed since we didnt even practice and headed out to the courtyard. We wen to tons of stores and bought millions of got tired of walking around and shopping because our feet were hurting. The girls led me to a restaurant called "Phalaphel Phil's".Then came out a weird guy.I think he was a was talking all funny but he seemed brought us food without even letting us order! "Your usual girls. Ooooh who is this new face I see?"" This is our new friend Kim." said Grace. "Oh very nice to meet you Kim!" I smiled then he walked away into the kitchen yelling "Tootsie stop eating all the Phalaphels!"

_Time skip_

We headed to my house for our sleepover after we ate and got some clothes for the other we got to my house, it was about 6:00 so we decided to change into our pjs and then watch a movie.

We agreed on watching Beastly. It's one of my favorites, because it resembles beauty and the beast.

After that movie we got a call from someone on Graces phone. She put the phone on speaker. " hello?" "Grace where are you!" Asked a familiar voice. I read the contact name and it said JackAss.

Pretty clever my friend.

" Well I am sleeping over at Tinkerbell's are you calling?"

"I need help on homework."he sounded ashamed. "Wait hold on, is the phone on speaker!?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed all burst into laughter! U could hear him mumbling cuss words on the other end of the phone.

After the laughter died down, Jack said "now are y'all done laughing,because I really do need help on homework!Ooh can I Come over?"

" Hell no! I am not letting you into my home!" I yelled into the phone.

"Please! I really need help!"

I heard him with desperation..

He sounded desperate,so why not?

"Fine"

"Ok thanks bye Tinkerbell! Grace text me the address!"

"Oh god. He still doesn't know your name Tinkerbell? " asked Julie in sarcasm.

" Nope" I said popping the P.

"What if he does find out? Like tonight?"

"Then oh well. So what? It really doesn't matter. I just wanted to see how gullible he is."

" Haha very funny Kim but we already know he is pretty stupid."said all looked at her."I mean come on!"

We burst into laughter and agreed on what Grace said.

We started to do our nails and feet when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said.

I opened the door and there was Jack,he looked kinda cute. With his brown beautiful eyes,his muscles,the 2 moles on each side of his cheek,and his UP KIM! GET OVER YOURSELF! He had his backpack and some books.

Wow he really did need help.

I let him walk through and he came in,but not before winking at me.

I scoffed in disgust. I let him into my house an he still acts like a badass. Jeez. I walked into the kitchen to make some food for all I us.

" Hey Tinkerbell,if you don't mind I am going to invite my friends over!"Called Jack from the other room.

Before I could protest he went ahead and called them anyway.

I sighed. Looks like I am going to need to make a lot of food.

Julie and Kelsey helped me prepare some of the food,while Grace was helping Jack with homework.

"We need to prepare a lot of food if Jack's friends are coming there boys. "Kelsey said.

"Exactly my plan. Good thing yesterday I went to the store and bought a whole bunch of food." I declared.

"Ok so what are we going to make?" Asked Julie.

"Um, how about, pasta?" Asked Kelsey.

I yelled into the living room where Grace and Jack were.

"Hey Brewers, how does Pasta sound tonight?"

"Great!" They said together.

I chuckled.

I went back into the kitchen and we started to make the sauce and boil the pasta. We wanted to make our own sauce, so?

We also wanted to make dessert, so we sent Kelsey to buy ice-cream and cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory.

Me and Julie heard the door ring and I was about to go open it until Grace said "I'll get it!"so I resumed my place in the soon came in, " god he really did need help on his homework! He's and idiot I tell you!" Grace exclaimed. We laughed. I told her what to help with, and the 3 of us were talking and stuff. I heard an xbox starting in my living room. I assume it was the boys playing on someone's who brought one should be in my room.

We set all the food aside to cook and we girls waited for Kelsey to come back. We got really bored because Kelsey was taking forever!

"Oh my god! Where the hell is Kelsey!" Yelled Grace in boredom.  
Just then she came in with 5 gigantic tubs of ice cream, 4 plain cheesecake,and a bag of topping for the cheesecake.

No wonder she took so long, she was getting all these desserts!

"Sorry it took so long! It was hard to get all this ice cream and wait for the cheesecake!" Said Kelsey.

She kept on rambling.

" IT'S FINE!"  
The other girls and me yelled at Kelsey to shut her up.

We went to chill in the living room the boys were in. When we entered we saw 4 boys sitting on the ground playing the xbox. They stopped when we came in. I looked at the xbox closely and I swear I think it's mine.

"Who's xbox is that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh we just found it right here." Said Jerry.

My eyes went wide.

"Oh,please tell me you guys aren't playing online!"

"No,we are playing against each other." Jack said.

I let out the breath I was holding.

"Why would you care?" A small African American boy asked. I think his name's Eddie.

"Because it's MY xbox. It has MY scores on it! But as long as you guys don't play online it's fine."

"Cool." They said together.

10min later.

They food was ready and me and the girls were preparing the table. When we were finished we called the boys.

"Boys come eat!" Yelled Grace.

They all came rushing in and sat in a chair,ready for when we bring the food out. Grace and Kelsey put out drinks while Julie and I carried out food. Once we all say down we all dug in.

A redhead boy said "hmm this is delicious girls! Wait who are you?" He asked me. His name was Milton.

"Tinkerbell." Said Jack with a smirk.

"Really? You sure? " Asked Milton.

I guess he is the smarter one?

Julie could read my mind.

"Yeah he's the smarter one." Julie whispered to me.

"Uh, yeah my name is Tinkerbell." I winked at him as if saying,'yes, It's my name, I'm trying to mess with your friends.'

"Cool." He replied. I liked him better than all the other boys because he was actually smart. Like Julie smart... Ohhhh.. insert smirk

They would be such a cute couple. I have seen Julie and Milton talking in school and every time he would say something she would laugh or blush.

Like I said "Cute!

We continued the rest of dinner talking. Not talking to any of the boys except maybe Milton. After eating Grace helped me wash dishes while Julie and Kelsey cleaned the table and put stuff hung out in another living room while the boys began to play the Xbox again. Around 11:00 everyone was getting ready to leave. We said our goodbyes to Milton and Julie walked him out..Exactly what I mean! The other boys tried to kiss us,but I kicked the 3 of them out before they could even lean in.I closed the door but not before letting Julie back in. We walked into my room and instantly fell asleep.

**Hey guys tell me what y'all thought of it. Sorry I haven't updated lately. A lot of drama lately!Please tell me what you guys think**


End file.
